


To Fill the Chipped Cup

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post Season 2) Belle fills the chipped cup with love as she waits for Rumple’s return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fill the Chipped Cup

**Title: To Fill the Chipped Cup**  
 **Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Rumple/Belle  
 **Summary:** (Post Season 2) Belle fills the chipped cup with love as she waits for Rumple’s return.  
 **Word Count:** 417 

** To Fill the Chipped Cup **  
Belle watched as the Jolly Roger sank out of sight. She could feel the loneliness starting already. 

Belle looked at the scroll in her hand and realized now was not the time to give in to her feelings. Her first priority was the safety of Storybrooke. She unrolled the scrap of paper and read what needed to be done. 

It was a simple procedure and all the ingredients were at Rumple’s shop. Within a few hours, Belle had the shield up and working. 

Belle returned to the house she had shared with Rumple. It seemed so much larger now. She decided to pack her things and stay in the apartment over the library instead. 

Belle didn't have much so it didn't take long she was done and at the apartment by supper time. 

Belle decided to pick up a few things at the market. While she was there, she saw some heart shaped beads. On impulse she bought all they had.

The next day Belle went to close up the house and the shop until Rumple came back. She closed up the house first then went to the shop. 

When Belle entered, she saw the chipped cup sitting on the case. She took care of everything and she picked up the cup to take it with her. She smiled when she thought how Rumple had kept it all this time. She very carefully put it in her bag and locked the door. 

Belle reached home and placed the cup by the window that looked out over the water. She took a little heart bead and held it in her hand. 

“Rumple, please come home. Please come back to me.”

Belle kissed the bead and placed the bead in the cup. 

Belle did the same thing every day until she stood holding the very last bead looking at a nearly overflowing cup. 

“Rumple please. Please come home. I love and I miss you. Please come back to me.” 

She kissed the bead and placed it carefully in the cup. 

She sighed and a tear started to fall down her cheek. She looked up and she thought she was dreaming. The Jolly Roger was sailing into the harbor. She ran out and all the way to the docks. 

“Belle!” Rumple called out as he came down the gang plank. 

Belle threw her arms around him. “I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you too.” Rumple kissed her.

Belle felt her heart fill to almost overflowing like her chipped cup.             


End file.
